


I'm not gonna write you a love song

by LiveLongAndLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Destiel - Freeform, Enochian, Idiots in Love, Kevin Ships It, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongAndLove/pseuds/LiveLongAndLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is strange. But that fact isn't new. So it's no surprise to the Winchesters when Cas begins to talk to Dean in Enochian every morning, even if he can't understand a word of what the Angel says.  <br/>But then one morning, Kevin hears what Castiel says... and seriously, these two need to get a room as soon as possible, because Sam and him won't deal with this any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not gonna write you a love song

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I suck at summaries. Forgive me. 
> 
> This is my first work in this fandom and I hope you'll like it, even if English isn't my first language and that there's probaby some mistakes in the text... (i'm so sorry!)
> 
> One of my friends asked me to make another chapter cause she says the end isn't "satisfying enough", so tell me if you'd like it too! :) 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this!

Sometimes, Castiel acted strange. 

It wasn't new or anything, it was just... Cas.   
So when one day Cas started saying things in Enochian, the Winchesters never tried to understand why or why he was doing it. They just stared at him, sometimes rising a brow or sometimes laughing quietly, but they never said anything.   
Castiel used to talk in Enochian when he was angry, sometimes even when he was hunting with Dean and Sam. Dean even had to admit that Enochian was pretty impressive when shouted by an angry Angel beheading a vampire. 

So when Cas started saying some words in Enochian everytime Dean was around in the morning, the Winchesters brothers never asked why. They just assumed it was some kind of hello, even tho Sam was a bit pouty to be the one who never had this kind of greeting in the morning. But he was used to it after all, with all the looks full of admiration Cas was always giving to his brother, and his brother only.   
Sam was wondering since a few years why his brother and the Angel of the Lord never jumped on each other, given the looks and smiles they were always exchanging. But he knew that Dean wasn't ready to come off the closet yet, and he wasn't even sure he'd be ready to do it someday. He knew that John discovered his son with a boy one day, and even tho Dean never told him what happened then, he knew it wasn't something Dean was willing to try again. Sam had spent a lot of time on the road with his bother and had tried to make him understand that he wasn't like his dad and that he was totally okay with him being homosexual, but Dean even like that, the boy never admitted it.   
So Sam just let it go, and stared at Dean when Cas was around. He was smiling at the way Dean's mouth was curving when Cas was trying to interact like a proper human being, the way he was laughing at the Angel trying to bake for them, the way he smiled to them when the Winchesters were proud of him. 

Since Kevin became a prophet, he came to live with the boys and the Angel on the bunker, the safest place for him to be. He was still translating the tablets, most of the time hidden in his room. Th Winchesters never saw him, or sometimes at dinners when he needed food.   
But one morning, Kevin got out of his room at the same time as Sam, and sat with everyone in the dinning room. Dean was just finishing backing breakfast when he entered the room, saluting Kevin and Cas at the same time, when it happened.   
Cas' head rose when Dean sat, and he smiled, pronouncing the words he used to say every morning. That's precisely the moment when Kevin spat all his hot chocolate on the table, coughing loudly.

"Kevin, are you alright?" Asked Sam, worried for his friend.   
"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine."

The kids' eyes were still on Cas, who was looking at him without understanding why he had caused such a surprise. 

"What happened to you, short round?" Teased Dean.  
"Huh... Nothing. I just think I misheard something." 

Then it was Cas' time to turn white, and he got up quickly, leaving the room. 

"Well.. I didn't get all of this." 

Sam turned to look at his brother, then at Kevin, his brow raised in apprehension. There was some things he needed to find out.

*******

Later that night, Sam knocked on Kevin's door, searching for informations. 

"Come in!" Came the muffled voice of the young boy from inside the room.   
"Hey Kevin."   
"Hey Sam! What's up dude?"   
"I just wanted to know what happened this morning. You know, with Cas and Dean in the living room?" 

Kevin smiled lightly, hiding his nose in the book he was holding. 

"I don't know if I should tell you."  
"Oh come on dude! You know you can tell me everything. It's not like I'd tell Dean, he's the one who's blindly in love with the Angel but can't come out the closet."

Those words made the young boy laugh, and he closed his book, living it on his messy bed. 

"You're right. Dean Winchester might be the only one not to see how in love is Castiel with him"  
"And how in love he is with Castiel."

Sam took a sit next to Kevin, who sighed. 

"That thing Cas said this morning to Dean, was it the first time it happened?"  
"Those precise words? No, he's telling them all the time. We just assumed it was some kind of hello."  
"Just for Dean?"  
"Well as Castiel said, they do share a more profound bound. So I just... Never asked myself."   
"Right. So Cas telling Dean he loves him with all his heart and soul every morning seams legit." 

It was Sam's turn to choke, even if he wasn't drinking anything. 

"What?"  
"That's what he said this morning. And you're telling me he's always saying this."  
"Cas... Confesses his love for Dean every morning?"  
"It would appear so, yes."  
"Oh my god. That's... I don't know if I should be happy or throw up a bit in my mouth, to be honest" 

Kevin made a disgusted face. "Thanks Sam, I really needed this image"  
"Sorry. But... Wahou. Like, really, wahou. That must be so hard to say it everyday knowing that Dean will never get it."  
"Yeah, tell me about that. The dude's literally desperate. I swear, if you could hear what he says..."   
"I bet. God my brother is such an idiot!"   
"Well that's not new."  
"No it isn't..." 

Sam sighed again, waving a hand in his hair. 

"Guess I'll have to talk to the dude then."

********

When Sam entered the living room the next morning, Cas wasn't there. Dean was making coffee, like usual, singing softly some AC/DC song he liked. 

"Dude, can I talk to you for a second?" Asked Sam when he saw Dean, making his brother frown.   
"Sure Sammy. What's up man?"   
"In private?"

Dean glared a Kevin, who was sitting in the living room and not paying attention to them (well at least as Dean thought).

"Hum... Yeah if you want."

They left the living room to go to Dean's room, and the guy looked around during their walk, curious. 

"Isn't Cas here? I didn't see him this morning."

Sam closed the door of the bedroom behind them, sitting in Dean's bed. 

"We'll help yourself..."  
"Dean. We seriously need to talk."   
"I'm listening."   
"Dean, you gotta talk to Cas"  
"What? Listen Sammy, I..."  
"Dean! The dude's crazy about you ok? I know you're scared, and I know you don't want to talk about it, but you've got to open your eyes. Cas is telling you every damn morning that he's crazy in love with you and you don't even look at him in the eyes when he's trying to do something to please you. This has to stop, do you hear me? I'm not dad, I never was and I've been trying to tell you for a long time but you just never listen to me, and I'm tired of this. I don't fucking care if you love men, or even angels of the Lord. I'm not dad, and I won't stand another day with you and Cas eye-fucking each other through the room without admitting your true feeling toward each other. Okay?" 

Dean sighed, sitting on the other edge of the bed. He put his head in his hands, staying like this for a while, not answering anything. 

"Dean? You're okay man? I mean I excepted screams, anger, denial but... Not silence. I don't know what to do with silence, Dean." 

A quiet laugh escaped the older brother's lips. 

"I know, Sam."  
"You know what? Stop the riddles, Dean."  
"I know what Cas is saying every morning."

A long silence followed this declaration, and Sam just stared at his brother, mouth hanging open. 

"What?"  
"I said I know what Cas is saying to me every morning. I've known for a while, actually." 

Sam closed his eyes to breath through his nose slowly, trying to calm down and not punch his brother in the face. 

"Why the hell didn't you say anything for fuck sakes?"   
"Cause I'm afraid, okay?"  
"Afraid of what? Dean, you're hunting demons, you went to hell and back, and you're afraid of dating a man?"   
"I'm not afraid of dating a man, Sammy! Hell I've slept with men before, you don't know everything about me! I'm afraid of.."

He sighed again, suddenly wishing he was somewhere else far, far away from this room. 

"You're afraid because for once, you've got feelings." Finished Sam, smirking a bit. "Because even if you slept with a lot of people, men or women, you never had feelings before."  
"That's not true, there was Lisa..."   
"It wasn't the same, Dean. Lisa... I know you loved her, but you let her go. Cas... Even when we thought he was dead, you never gave up on him. You even kept the trench coat!"   
"Sam..."  
"Dean, what's the worst that could happen?"   
"I could lost him! His friendship, his help, his presence, everything!" 

At this point, Sam wanted to bang his own head against the wall.

"For fuck sake Dean, you think Cas is that stupid? Of course you won't lose him! He's already in love with you since god knows when, he won't disappear just because you confess your love to him at last! He loves you, you love him as much as I know, so just... Go for it! If there's one thing I learned about our lives, it's that life is fucking short. I mean it. Take that chance, Dean." 

Just when his brother was about to answer, a well known noise suddenly rang to their hears, and they turned around to see Castiel, standing in front of Dean's door, looking like a rabbit caughed in some car's lights. 

"Dean, Sam? Am I... Interrupting something?" 

Sam had never been so happy about Cas teleporting his featherly ass in front of them. He looked at Dean who was clearly trying not to look at Cas with too much envy, and smiled.

"Oh no, Cas. Stay here, you're just in time. Dean's got something to tell you."

And just like that, like a coward, he disappeared in the living room, just in time to see Kevin doing a thumbs up at his move. Sam sighed (he sighed a lot when it came to his brother and Cas' relationship) and took a cup of coffee. 

Yeah, he was sure gonna sell his soul to some demon if this one didn't work.


End file.
